What happened?
by Etch I Ropy
Summary: John finds himself at a murder scene, but he doesn't know how he got there. Rossi starts talking to him and he falls over sick. John starts having memories that connect to the murder. How does John connect to the murder and can he help? First  One-Shot!


**This was made in a few hours and is my first one-shot.**

All around me there was talk, but I couldn't understand any of it. All I knew was that someone had died. The B. A. U. was here to.

"Sir. Sir." Said a man next to me. I turned to him and saw that he was part of the B. A. U. "You have to move."

"Huh?" I asked dazed. He wore a brown coat and had a name tag on his shirt. 'David Rossi' is what is said.

"We're bringing out a body, you have to move." He said motioning for me to move.

"Oh." I said and moved out of the way. When the body came through, someone flicked the part covering the head and ran off. For a split second I saw the face and knew who it was. "Roxie." I whispered.

"What was that?" Asked Rossi turning to me. He elbowed me after I didn't answer and asked the same question again.

"Oh, I said…nothing, it was nothing." I said trying to remember how I knew her name. And how I got there. My head started pulsing and I fell down.

"Wow," said David, "I need a medic!" Everything fell away and I went out.

I woke up chained to a desk and saw that I was in an investigation room. I tugged lightly on the chain and heard the door behind me open. I turned and saw one of the people that I had seen at the place I was just at.

"Hello, John." He said a little too cheerfully. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. He was white with short hair and a near clean jaw.

I BSed it and said, "I'm," I sighed, "accused of a murder." I tapped on the desk hoping time would fly by.

He slightly laughed and said, "No, you're here because you know the victim." He must've seen a dazed look in my eyes because he asked if I knew where I was.

I rubbed my eyes and said, "No. and I don't know how I know who the victim." I heard someone else walk in.

"Huh?" Asked the first man.

The next guy was black, he walked up to the other guy, and said, "Okay, pretty boy, go get some coffee. I'll take over here." He was bald for the most part, but he looked intimidating.

"Who are you?" I asked relaxing.

"I'm Derek Morgan, but you call me special agent Morgan." He said putting his hands on the table. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Eh…" I said thinking _'Don't they have cameras in these kinds of rooms?'_ "Because I know the victim."

"He already asked you that didn't he?" He asked dropping his head. I didn't have to answer because he asked, "How do you know her?"

I breathed out heavily trying to remember how I did. Images flashed through my head, but none of them were clear. "I don't know." I said ending the pointlessly unclear images.

"You don't know?" He repeated in question. "You don't know or you don't want to know?" He seamed to be angrier then when he first walked in.

"What? How does that even make since?" I asked.

"How did you know Roxanne Michal?" He asked.

"Roxanne…" I repeated silently. I sighed again and closed my eyes. A memory, well what I thought was a memory, came through and it was of me and the dead burnet.

"_John, follow me." She said. We were at a lake, alone. It looked nothing like where I was earlier. Where she had been found dead._

"_Okay, Roxie." I said running after her. When I caught up to her, we kissed._

I came away from the memory gasping for air. "John?" Asked the agent.

"I think we were dating." I said confused.

"What do you mean you think?" Asked special agent Aaron Hotchner.

"I mean, I can't remember anything before I met…R…Ro…" I said trying to remember what his name was.

"Who?" Asked Morgan.

He said it with such strictness that made me remember who. "David Rossi. It was David Rossi. He was with the B. A. U." I said still confused about what was happening.

"You mean special agent Rossi?" Asked Aaron looking into a window one floor up.

Apparently we were in Virginia and that's where their 'base' was. They took me there and sat me down in a chair then started questioning me. "Y-yeah…I think that's him." I said trying to remember what had happened not even a day earlier.

"Tell us everything before you started coughing up blood." Said a woman named Emily Prentiss.

'_Blood?'_ I thought. "When did I start coughing up blood?" I asked hoping that I was dreaming.

Then the second agent named Spencer Reid said, "Lack of memory even recent, slight remembrance of Roxanne Michal, coughing blood…something wrong with him, maybe we _should_ bring him to a hospital."

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked myself putting my hands on my eyes. Then I remembered something else.

"_John, can I talk to you?" Asked a strange red headed man._

"_Sure, Camren." I said lying against a tree._

"_I'm thinking of asking Roxie to marry me. Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked fumbling with his engagement ring._

_I felt a smile form on my mouth and said, "Miss Sheffield…sounds good to me." Then I asked, "Where are you going to propose?"_

"_I was thinking…" the memory began to fade and again I came out of it gasping for air._

"Camren. Camren Sheffield." I said nearly falling out of my chair.

"Camren," repeated Aaron, "Sheffield."

"Its going to be okay." Said Prentiss catching me. "You're going to be taken care of until we figure out what's happened."

It was then that I noticed that I was trembling, uncontrollability shaking to the point that I couldn't see clear objects. "R-R-Roxie…" I said and fell out of her arms.

I didn't hit the floor softly; it was tile so no one could've hit it softly. I suppose I started bleeding because I felt warm liquid surrounding my head.

"You are very fragile." Said Reid.

"No kidding, genius." I said lying on a bed.

"You, if you can, can walk out of here without question." Said Aaron.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"We'll be watching you and see if the un-sub comes for you." He said.

"Oh, that sounds nice. I go free, but I'm still being watched, some killer might and might not come and try to kill me. And with that my girlfriend is dead. Awesome." I said sarcastically.

"So you're not going to leave." Said Aaron.

"Oh, no, I getting out of here as fast as I can." I said getting out of bed.

"Good." Said Aaron. "We'll be watching you closely."

In hours I was at a park walking around waiting for nothing, but something. "John." Said a voice only known by memory.

I turned around and saw his fiery red hair. "Camren…right?" I asked staying still.

"Right, Johnny old boy." He said walking towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Walk with me."

I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes either. He began talking about old times that I couldn't remember, but they sounded happy. Finally it came to the most recent memory. Us talking about his proposal.

"Did you propose?" I asked. We had almost made a full circle around the park. Apparently we had known each other a long time.

"Tsk, yeah, but she said no." He said strangely still happy.

"You say that like it's a good thing." I said. He didn't reply.

Then it came to where I had found him. I took a few more steps thinking about how I was going to tell him that the F. B. I. was looking for him.

I didn't need to.

On my last steep I walked into a trap, one of the ones that have the rope and it hangs you by the leg. "Wha?" I asked.

"Just like how we met. Except it was the other way around, wasn't it?" He asked pulling out a knife.

"I-I don't know. What are you doing?" I asked panicking.

I started swirling around and he asked, "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember? Remember what?" I asked.

He began sharpening his knife on a rock and said, "Roxanne…she didn't say yes to me when I proposed. Do you remember why?"

Then it happened again.

"_Heya, Johnny." Said Roxie. "Do ya wanna talk?"_

_I felt warm and said, "Sure."_

_We talked for a while then she said, "There's something I've got to tell you."_

"_I knew that you were hiding something." I said and she got up._

_I almost got up with her when she turned around and asked, "Jonathan Terrance Nicholi the third, will you marry me?"_

_The memory faded, but it didn't take the knowledge of the universe to know what my answer was._

I came out of it like I hadn't gone into it. "She proposed to me, that's why she said no to you." I said and he put his knife to my throat.

"Yeah, so now that she's paid, now you must pay the price." He said pressing it harder against my skin.

"W-what was I supposed to do? I think I loved her." I said sounding stupid.

"You could've broken her heart, like she broke mine." He said and raised his hand with the knife higher.

Then, for the first time, I saw his face. Not just his hair, but his chilling green eyes, his deviously evil smile, and his flaring nose. I know I was supposed to be in total fear, but for the first time since I said yes to Roxie, I was happy.

Then he threw his hand at me and the knife cut right through my neck. _'Roxanne Philip Rodregus…I'll see you in a little bit.'_ I thought lastly.

"Move, move, move! That's him, he can't get away!" Shouted Hotchner.

"Now _I_ can die in peace." Said Camren.

"John suffered from child abduction, abuse, drug abuse, torture, and severe amnesia." Said Reid.

"Gun him down fast and now!" Shouted Morgan.

In the end, I died. Plain and simple. I saw faces for the first time and even my own. I had black, pure, midnight, black hair. Shining blue eyes that were recently complemented.

_**Jealousy contains more of self-love than of love.**__**  
><strong>__**Francois de La Rochefoucauld **_


End file.
